plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spear-mint
}} (Digs up the spawned Spikerocks) (Crushes Spikerocks automatically) |flavor text = "Slash!" Spear-mint enthuses. "Slishy-slashy-slice!" she adds, wanting to make sure she's getting her point across. She wants to be very clear on this. }} Spear-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When she is planted, she immediately generates a number of higher-level Spikerocks towards the back of the lawn. She can also boost Spear-mint Family plants by increasing their damage, penetration, and toughness. Spear-mint Family plants include: *Bloomerang *Cactus *Dartichoke *Homing Thistle *Laser Bean *Pokra *Spikerock *Spikeweed Like other Power Mints, she cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. After 6 seconds, Spear-mint will disappear. Spear-mint can be obtained with 100 mints in the Store when she is available. Origins Spear-mint shares her name with a real-life plant; however, the word "spear" is emphasized, hence her appearance and ability. Almanac entry Spear-mint boosts While boosted by Spear-mint, the following plants will gain the following effects: *Bloomerang will do an additional 100 DPS, it can pierce an additional 6 zombies, and it's Plant Food effect will produce 16 more projectiles. *Cactus will do an additional 120 DPS with its spike projectile, an additional 240 DPS with its Plant Food spike projectile, an additional 40 DPS while hiding, and an additional 80 DPS while hiding with Plant Food. *Homing Thistle will do an additional 140 DPS, and its projectile speed will increase. *Laser Bean will do an additional 180 DPS, and it's Plant Food effect will do an additional 3200 DPS. *Pokra's poke attacks will do an additional 240 DPS, its projectile will do an additional 600 DPS, its Plant Food projectiles will do an additional 1400 DPS, it will shoot six projectiles with its Plant Food effect, and its slows will be permanent. *Spikerock will do an additional 100 DPS. *Spikeweed will do an additional 40 DPS. *Dartichoke will receive an additional 210 DPS to its main attack along with its Critical Damage darts, its chance to fire a critical dart will also increase. Upgrades Level Upgrades Note that Spear-mint's recharge is 30 seconds shorter during the Improve-mint event. Strategies Spear-mint spawns five Spikerocks when planted. It is worth noting that the Spikerocks are permanent, and higher than level one. Spear-mint is very good in regular levels, as planting her once guarantees that not even Conehead Zombies will get past the first column, as well as being a good stopper for Chicken Wrangler Zombies and their Zombie Chickens and Weasel Hoarders and their Ice Weasels. Since the Spikerocks don't despawn, repetitive planting of the Spear-mint can flood the lawn with Spikerocks. This can save the amount of sun that would have been used for planting five Spikerocks, making this and the fact that you are now able to use the Instant Recharge upgrade on Power Mints make Spear-mint very good for Last Stand levels. It is also worth noting that the tiles must be empty for a Spikerock to spawn, making areas with tombstones very annoying for Spear-mint. In addition, the plants that she boosts benefit greatly from the boost and can often take out entire hordes with a few shots. Laser Bean and Bloomerang are good examples, as when boosted by Spear-mint, they can defeat entire lanes while Spikeweeds and Spikerocks can deal with zombies that have higher health when boosted. Homing Thistle gets the benefit of dealing with targeted zombies more quickly when boosted, having the potential to defeat more zombies than usual, and finishing off Gargantuars extremely quickly. Spear-mint is very powerful in Arena, as the spawned Spikerocks can pop open newly released Zombie Hamsterballs, whilst also being boosted and taking out the buffed zombies very quickly. When paired with Laser Beans and Bloomerangs (commonly used while she was available), the zombie horde, though stronger due to Arena, can be wiped out quickly and effectively. Instant-recharging Spear-mint to boost Laser Beans is advisable. Higher-levels Spear-mint can be used to place Spikerocks in the 3rd column to defeat any imps thrown by Gargantuars. Using Spear-mint in "Never have more than X plants" levels is a bad idea due to spawning additional Spikerocks on planting, so avoid using her in those levels. Spear-mint is also ineffective in Big Wave Beach since she cannot spawn Spikerocks if there is water in the rightmost columns. The ones she does manage to plant will also either be ineffective due to being so close to the house or be washed away by the water. Another use for Spear-mint is as a potential Gold Bloom. Since she spawns five Spikerocks, you can shovel these up in regular levels to obtain extra sun. However, the higher level your own Spikerocks are, the less sun will be generated as they would cost less. In Arena, however, upgrades except Mower Launch do not work, so this use of Spear-mint is not possible. If the Spikerocks are boosted, either in Zen Garden or Arena Boosted Tournaments or by gem cost, Spear Mint will also generate the number of boosted Spikerocks depends on her level. Gallery spearmint.png|HD Spear-mint PLANTSPEARMINT 1536 00.png|Sprites Spear-mint New Premium Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Screenshot (1463).fw.png|Spear-mint using her ability Spear-mint and Spear-mint Seed Packets in Store.jpg|Spear-mint and her seed packets in the Store Spear-mint Purchased.png|Purchased SpearmintSeedPacketPinata.jpg|Obtaining Spear-mint seed packets from a piñata SpearmintSeedLevelUp.jpg|Spear-mint ready to level up Introducing Spear-mint.png|Spear-mint in an ad Screenshot 2018-09-18-13-58-06-1.png|Spear-mint in an ad on the main menu Spear-mint familyicon.png|Spear-mint's Family Icon Spearmintendlesscard.png|Spear-mint's Endless Zone card Spear-mint Gold Tile.jpg|Spear-mint on a Gold Tile Spear-mint Appearing.jpg|Appearing Spear-mint Leaving.jpg|Leaving Improve-mint Event - Power Mints Return.png|Spear-mint in an ad for Improve-mint Event ImproveMintEventAd.jpg|Spear-mint in another advertisement for Improve-mint Event ENyGroaU4AAILyB.png|Spear-mint in an Improve-mint advertisement on Plants vs. Zombies' Twitter Spear-Mint ad title screen.png|Another main menu ad for Spear-Mint IMG_20200202_081254.jpg|Spear-mint on power tile IMG_20200202_081320.jpg|Spear-mint on Lily Pad IMG_20200202_081335.jpg|Spear-mint on Blastberry Vine IMG_20200202_081354.jpg|Spear-mint on Pyre Vine IMG_20200202_081414.jpg|Spear-mint on Pumpkin Video Plants vs. Zombies 2 - SPEAR-MINT - Quest, Max level Quest (Ep.380)|By Trivia *If the player has the Shovel Bonus Upgrade, using Spear-mint in a Last Stand level gives the player an opportunity to gain sun by digging up the Spikerocks that she spawns. **This is similar to the Lily Pad glitch. *Her disappearance refers to what she does in her Almanac. See also *Power Mints Category:Power Mints Category:Premium plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Spear-mint Family plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Instant-use plants